


all baerk and no bite

by newdusks



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: M/M, picture this:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newdusks/pseuds/newdusks
Summary: this is for all my markhyun (baerk) stans out there





	all baerk and no bite

Baekhyun sits on Mark's face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks... this is my first work so i'm really nervous but feel free to leave feedback! love all my fans.


End file.
